


Let the World Know

by Tredman14



Series: Unexpected Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: It's time to announce her pregnancy. Will there be any consequences?





	Let the World Know

Lena paced nervously around James' office at Catco, her eyes trained on the various newsfeeds on the wall. Today was the day that the press release she had drafted announcing her pregnancy would be sent out. It was happening in five minutes and the brunette thought she might throw up. Kara had helped her draft it and both had agreed that it would be better to make it seem as though she had planned this and not the truth of the situation. That being that she had a drunken one night stand and got knocked up. As CEO of two very large and successful corporations she couldn't appear to be like a typical 24 year old. They could make mistakes, she could not.  
So far, Lena had only told a handful of people. She had told Jess first after Kara. Her assistant pretty much knew everything about her so she might as well know this too. Then Kara had organized a girl's night and Lena had told Sam and Alex as both women were so shocked that she wasn't drinking. Both had been nothing but supportive giving her the courage to tell both Winn and James at the next game night. That went less well. Winn of course had been wonderful as always, but James... well he didn't handle the news very well. After a lengthy and loud (on his part) conversation in the hallway he had stormed off. She understood his anger which in reality was hurt not anger. She hadn't been able to sleep with him, but the very next night after he ended things she went out and slept with another guy. In hindsight, it was a really shitty thing to do to him, but at the time Lena had only been thinking about how to get her mind off of the one person she truly wanted and couldn't have. Thankfully, things had been worked out now, especially since they worked together.  
This was possibly the most nervewracking thing Lena had ever experienced. She didn't want to announce anything at all, but the speculation was getting ridiculous. At almost 17 weeks she couldn't hide it anymore. The bump was very noticeable. Most of her was happy that her twins were growing so well and were so healthy. There was a tiny part that was just a bit annoyed that they had to be growing so fast and thus making her so big. Her doctor was thrilled at how good things were going and so was Kara. She had named them Sprout and Bean and swore she could tell them apart. Lena doubted that, but it was pretty funny when she would rest her head on her belly and listen for who was who. She was so grateful for her best friend. She made it feel like Lena truly wasn't going through this all alone. It was starting to feel more like they were an expecting couple than just friends. Lena had to work hard to not let her mind go there.  
"Hey Lee." Lena gave a weak smile in acknowledgment. "I know you're nervous, but this is a good thing. No more tabloid speculation with random pictures of your stomach highlighted."  
"Thank God for that," Lena chuckled.  
"I like your belly," Kara stated. "I like being able to tell that Sprout and Bean are in there growing like weeds."  
"I know you do," Lena smiled. "I'm just scared. People already target me because of my name. What if it gets worse because they don't want more Luthors brought into the world? What if my mother or Lex doesn't like the news and they send people to kill us?"  
"I'm so sorry," Kara said wrapping her friend up in a hug. "I'd say you could back out, but it's too late. Look," she pointed at the monitors. Every one of them were reporting the news of Lena's pregnancy.  
"It's out," Lena said tears coming from nowhere.  
"Let's go," Kara said grabbing her hand and leading her from the office.  
"What? Where are we going?" Lena yelped trying to keep up.  
"We are getting ice cream and then getting our nails done."  
"You hate having your nails painted," Lena stated.  
"Yeah, but you've told me a million times how relaxing you find it and how much you love it. So, we are getting our nail game on."

****************************************************************

For two weeks Lena's life was going smoothly. The news had come out and while her social media accounts had been bombarded with negative feedback, the good still outweighed it. No one had threatened her life or her unborn children's lives. Things were good. Then the letter arrived. She should have been expecting it, but in all the what ifs her brain conjured up this was not one of them. Apparently, her one night stand hadn't been as drunk as she was and he wanted money. He was ready to go to the media about their night, about how he could be the father and blow the whole 'planned pregnancy' lie right out of the water. He may not know for sure that he was the father, but that didn't mean he couldn't raise hell. A paternity test would be all that was needed and then she could wind up sharing custody with this guy. Honestly, if all he wanted to go away was money, he obviously didn't care that he might have children. That is not someone she wanted around Sprout and Bean.  
She had the money. He was only asking for a million, that was nothing to her. It just didn't feel right. She was being blackmailed. She was taught you go after the person, not pay them off. She had immediately called Kara for her feedback and she of course wanted to go to the police. That would be a sure fire way for the man to run straight to the press. She really couldn't afford for people to know she lied. That would drop stock prices instantly. People's trust in her was already sketchy. She wanted to make this all go away and the only way to do that was to pay him. Her personal attorney was already drawing up a contract to sign that would terminate all parental rights if it turned out that he was indeed the father and came with heavy penalties if he ever spoke of this. It still felt shady to her though. Not as shady as going after the guy and taking him out like Lex or Lillian would, but still shady.  
"Lena, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her," Jess said running into the office right behind her mother.  
"It's fine Jess, you can leave us." She waited for her assistant to close the door before speaking. "I assume you're here about this," the brunette said motioning to her stomach.  
"Yes. I'm disappointed I had to find out through the media."  
"You're on the run, mother. How was I supposed to tell you?"  
"Lena, you know how to get in touch with me," Lillian stated knowingly. Lena did in fact know how to get her mother to contact her. "I told you I wanted to be a better mother and I'm trying, but you aren't."  
"I've told you, if you want a fresh start, turn yourself in."  
"That's unreasonable and you know it. I'm not someone who is meant to sit in jail. It would be a waste of my time, and intelligence. Despite your lack of effort, I have done something for you."  
"Do I want to know?" Lena asked not expecting it to be anything good.  
"That 'man' you foolishly slept with has been dealt with. He is no longer a problem for you," Lillian stated disdain for the guy dripping from her voice. "Do you know the genders? I'd like to get them gifts."  
"Wait, go back... what do you mean he's been dealt with? Mother, what did you do?"  
"I had him taken care of."  
"Did you... please tell me you didn't kill him."  
"Really, Lena? There are other ways to end people without killing them. He does know that if he ever utters a word to the press or tries to contact you or the children in anyway that he will be killed. You and I both know that I don't make idle threats. He knows that now as well. The lesson cost him two fingers but he learned."  
"Why must your affection always come in the form of violence?"  
"Not violence, justice." Lena merely shook her head. This was a conversation that was just going to go in circles like always and was just not worth having.  
"No, we don't know the genders. We want to be surprised."  
"We?" Lillian questioned.  
"I meant I."  
"No you didn't. You're talking about her and don't try to deny it. After everything that family has done to us, you still fell in love with one. The female one at that. I'm really trying to overlook all this so that I can love you, but you do make it very difficult."  
"I'm not in love with Kara, mother. She is my best friend and she is a good person. Once again, you and Lex deserve everything you get. I'm sorry I'm hard for you to love. If you want to be in my life and my children's lives than you have to accept that Kara is my friend and that sometimes the person I'm dating will be a woman and there is nothing wrong with that."  
"I'll send you something for them shortly," Lillian responded as she headed for the door. "Please let me know when they are born. I'll leave you a number to contact me with. Maybe you could send some photos as well and I'll work on accepting those things."  
****************************************************************

"What's happening?" Kara said crashing through the balcony entrance seconds after Lena pushed her emergency button.  
"My mother just walked out that door," Lena said pointing watching Supergirl go into action. A minute later she was back in Lena's office.  
"She's gone. How does she do that?" Kara asked.  
"I don't know."  
"What happened? Why didn't you push the button when she first got here?"  
"You know why and I'm sorry," Lena said. "I tried to get her to turn herself in again, obviously I was unsuccessful. She wanted to talk about the twins. She's going to send them a gift, and she gave me one today."  
"What kind of gift?" Kara asked suspiciously.  
"The guy, Dean, she took care of him."  
"She killed him?"  
"That's what I thought," Lena chuckled. "No, she just threatened him and took off a couple fingers. I doubt I'll ever hear from him again. Kara, is it wrong to feel relieved about that? To feel maybe a bit grateful to her for not making me handle it myself?"  
"I don't know, Lee," Kara said moving closer to her friend. "I feel it too though. I was so scared he was going to take Sprout and Bean from us... from you I mean."  
"She said something else."  
"Oh, yeah... what?"  
"She... never mind... it was nothing."  
"Probably not," Kara said, "but I'm not going to push you to tell me. You can tell me when you want to. Most likely next time your hormones get the better of you when we're watching a rom com or a Disney movie."  
"Shut up," Lena said smiling and playfully swatting Kara.  
"Owww..."  
"Please, I hurt my hand more than I hurt you," Lena said, "and you deserved it for teasing me. You know I can't control them."  
"I'll make it up to you with pizza, potstickers and ice cream."  
"That sounds like you're making it up to yourself," Lena laughed.  
"Well, you did hit me. Okay, how about you get to pick the entertainment. Anything you want."  
"Anything?" Lena asked raising her eyebrow and biting her lip. Kara believed that particular combination should be illegal. She swallowed hard.  
"Yep," she managed to squeak out. Lena leaned forward, her mouth ghosting over the shell of Kara's ear.  
"I hope your ready," she whispered. "It's going to get scary." The brunette moved away to grab her things.  
"Leeenaaa," Kara whined. Her friend just laughed deeply and moved to the door.


End file.
